Family Don't End With Blood
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: a story of oneshots about a supernatural hunter and spellmaster
1. Chapter 1

one powerful rainy and stormy night Benny Weir was running around town in kansas trying to get out of the downpour as it thundered loudly he screamed in fear when suddenly his gaze landed on a familiar 1967 black impala car as it sped down the highway road and stopped in front of him on the sidewalk as he covered his eyes from the bright headlights as the windows rolled down it was none other then his older adopted brother Dean Winchester.

HEY KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING COME ON GET IN! Dean yelled as he opened the door as they took off down the highway eye of the tiger was playing on the radio in the car speakers when Dean turned it down.

kid what were you doing out there? you know it's dangerous being out in weather like this! Dean said feeling concerned as Benny looked down feeling guilty.

im sorry Dean i didn't mean to it's just... Benny trailed off luckily his brother wasn't that mad at him as he gave him a smile and a pat on the arm.

it's ok kid im not upset i was just worried that's all anyway listen instead of us going to stay in a hellish awful horrible hotel room for the night and for shelter how's about we go to a coffee shop to wait for the storm to pass luckily it's just a few miles from here because i don't know about you but i need a drink especially from all the supernatural crap we've been dealing with lately Dean replied.

what i thought you liked drinking alcohol when you deal with pain and problems? Benny asked feeling confused.

well i figured that beer is bad for your health and i'd just try something new and mix it up Dean said.

who are you and what happened to my brother?! Benny exclaimed.

very funny Dean replied as he laughed.

**a few minutes later**

Dean and Benny walked into the building as they immediately heard loud music and people talking.

then they both walked up to the bar counter as a young brown haired girl came up to them as she smiled hello what would you like? she asked.

one french vanilla for me please Benny said.

and a blueberry caramel for me pretty little lady Dean said flirting as he smirked and winked at her as the girl giggled.

Benny just rolled his eyes.

sure thing boy's be right back she said as she left swaying her butt and hips.

**a couple seconds later**

she returned with the drinks here you go boys enjoy she said then gave a piece of paper to Dean as she laughed and left again.

um what was that about? Benny asked looking confused.

well in case you don't know she gave me her number kid Dean replied as he showed his brother the note with numbers on it.

Benny rolled his eyes again as he then began sipping on his drink as Dean did the same.

when suddenly loud thunder and lightning struck as it shook the building and lights inside the building as the power went out resulting in darkness.

Benny then grabbed his brother's hand out of fear as he screamed.

relax little brother it's just a power outage from the storm Dean explained trying to comfort his brother.

i know but it's just... im scared of storms and i have been ever since my real mom and dad died in a thunderstorm when they went for a drive out with me when i was little Benny replied.

it's ok kid don't worry your safe with me Dean said gently and softly as he patted Benny on the back.

AHH WHAT DO WE DO EVERYONE IT"S LIKE WAR OUT THERE! AND WE CAN"T SEE ANYTHING! a young men shouted as a group of people screamed in unison.

IT"S OK EVERYBODY I HAVE FLASHLIGHTS! Dean shouted as he handed his brother and the crowd of people their own flashlights to use as he grabbed his own.

Benny stared at his brother in awe wow Dean your amazing i can't believe you packed these! Benny said surprised Dean just shrugged.

well it's just in case anything happens you never know Dean replied as he smirked at his brother.

just then at that moment a man and two woman came into the coffee shop with flashing eyes and evil magic glowing from them as they also made the lights come back on as well but Benny and the rest of the crowd were scared as Dean just looked unfazed.

CROWLEY MEG RUBY WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!? AND JUST SO YOU KNOW ME AND MY BROTHER CAME OUT TO THIS COFFEE SHOP TO GET A BREAK FROM THIS BUT I GUESS YOU DEMON SON OF A BITCHES NEVER QUIT! Dean shouted in anger as he pulled his gun out.

well now i don't think that's a nice way to greet someone now is it Dean? Ruby asked as she smiled evilly.

Dean just stared at her with a hard gaze.

WHAT"S GOING ON WHO ARE THEY?! a young woman said in fear.

it doesn't matter listen everyone go to a safe place in this building i'll hold them off go! Dean demanded as a large group of people left but the only one who didn't leave was Benny as he stood beside his brother holding up a gun.

KID GO FIND SHELTER NOW! Dean shouted to his brother but Benny shook his head.

NO DEAN IM HELPING YOU! Benny shouted back.

KID I DON"T WANT YOU GETTING HURT OR KILLED Dean argued.

ENOUGH YOU TWO BECAUSE WE"RE GONNA KILL YOU Meg shouted.

ATTACK FELLOW DEMONS! Ruby yelled out as she Meg and Crowley started attacking Dean and Benny in the shop with their powers.

soon enough a intense fight broke out as Ruby Meg and Crowley roughly began beating Dean in the face chest and arms as he began bleeding severely as he grunted in pain.

Benny stared in shock at the horrifying scene he couldn't do anything not even shoot his own gun at the demons in front of him as all he was thinking about was that they were hurting his brother.

than Benny got a burst of courage as he walked towards the demon's HEY DEMONS LET MY BROTHER GO RIGHT NOW! Benny shouted angrily.

oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it boy? Meg asked.

Benny just smirked at her as he raised his hands magic then came out of them as he fired at Ruby Crowley and Meg as their eyes widened in fear.

i didn't know the boy could do that let's get outta here Meg told Ruby as they both left but Crowley didn't as he wasn't going to back down.

ha you think a little magic can scare me boy i don't think so im going to kill you Crowley explained but instead of feeling scared Benny just simply nodded his head.

do whatever you want to me just don't hurt my brother Benny said.

Dean was currently laying on the floor with his gun laying a few feet away from him as he stared up at his brother with horror in his eyes.

KID NO STOP! Dean shouted but Benny just accepted his fate as he turned around facing his brother as he smiled with a glint of happiness in his eyes as his life flashed before his eyes.

i love you so much Dean your the best big brother ever Benny said calmly he closed his eyes as Crowley pulled out his knife and stabbed Benny in the back as he fell to the floor.

Dean's eyes widened in horror NOOOOOOOOO he yelled out heartbroken as his voice echoed.

good riddance Crowley laughed heartlessly as he left the building to catch up with Ruby and Meg.

even though Dean had injuries he immediately went to check on his brother as he knelt down holding his brother's limp body close to him as he hugged him and cupped Benny's face in his hands as he tried to wake him up but he was unsuccessful then he pulled away slightly as he looked at his brother's lifeless face in horror.

NO NO NO KID CAN YOU HEAR ME IM NOT LOSING YOU LIKE THIS NOT NOW PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME WAKE UP KID COME ON! Dean shouted as he hit Benny's chest in anger and desperation.

IM NOT LETTING YOU GO KID YOUR A FIGHTER NOW GET UP AND FIGHT! Dean shouted desperately as he hit Benny's chest again but it was no use.

no no no no no no no no no Dean whispered helplessly.

Dean once again pulled his brother back in close to his own as he hugged him tightly in his arms.

he then closed his eyes and began sobbing as tears fell down his cheeks.

_we should go to sleep now you should stay the night_

_i'll be up to watch the world around us live and die_

_lying on the grass now dancing for the stars_

_maybe one will look on down and tell us who we are _

_we might fall_

_we might fall _

_we might fall_

_we might fall_

_now that we are older i remember you reaching out to show me all the things that i must do_

_now that we are older i remember youth now that we are close to death and close to finding truth_

_we might fall_

_we might fall_

_we might fall _

_we might fall _

**Benny's mind:**

**Benny was in darkness and he was scared as he looked around and saw nothing but blackness.**

**HELLO HELLO IS ANYBODY HERE?! PLEASE HELP ME! Benny shouted but all he heard was his own voice echoing back to him.**

**AM I DEAD! Benny said to himself.**

**suddenly a bright light flashed in front of his eyes as a angel with wings appeared.**

**hello Benny Weir i've heard a lot about you from Dean my name is Castiel the angel said.**

**what are you are you going to hurt me? stay back! Benny said in defense.**

**im an angel of the lord and no i will not harm you because i know Dean myself and he's my friend Castiel explained.**

**so you're a real angel that's friends with a human hunter? Benny asked.**

**can you leave here and go to earth and help Dean with the supernatural and hunting are you his partner in crime? he continued.**

**yes but that's not important what is that i simply can send you back because right now Dean needs you more then you know as not only did he lose his parents Mary and John but also he lost his real blood brother Sam Castiel said.**

**oh no that's awful how did Sam die? Benny asked.**

**by saving Dean from a supernatural demon and sacrificed his own life Castiel explained.**

**that's what i did Benny replied.**

**exactly which is why you need to go back Castiel replied back.**

**well it was nice meeting you Castiel i hope i can see you again because i think your a pretty sweet and awesome angel but im ready to go back to Dean because i don't wanna leave him alone on earth Benny said giving his thanks as he hugged the angel.**

**thank you Benny and you will sometime in future but right now all that matters is that you get back to Dean Castiel replied.**

**can you send me back now? Benny asked anxiously.**

**yes good bye Benny Weir it will be awhile before we see each other again Castiel said bidding his farewell as he faded away.**

**goodbye Castiel thank you for sending me back home Benny said in gratitude as he closed eyes as the darkness vanished as a bright light shined all around him.**

back in the present Dean was still sobbing and holding onto Benny's body when he suddenly took a grasp of air and opened his eyes as he stared at his brother with happiness in his weak tired eyes.

Dean heard him as he pulled away and looked at Benny in the eyes.

OH MY GOSH KID YOUR ALRIGHT OK JUST BREATHE AND CALM DOWN IM HERE MAN DON"T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! Dean said.

don't worry i won't but believe me when i say that because your my brother i'd lay down my life in a heartbeat and i'd do anything to save you again and i'd die for you again if i have to Benny replied truthfully.

well i would too kid anyway lets get outta here and go home Dean said as he helped Benny off the floor with him leaning on him as he supported his weight as they both walked out of the coffee shop and out to the impala as Dean helped his brother get in the door and buckled him in then got in the front seat himself and drove off back to a hotel as Benny fell asleep.

don't worry kid when we get back we'll patch each other up so we both will be good as new and just for you we most definitely will take a break from this crap tomorrow because will have a day all to ourselves with a whole day of chilling out and relaxing i promise Dean told his brother as he turned his head over to face him and then focused back on driving and the road as he turned the radio up a little bit smiling to himself enjoying the music and bopping his head lightly as back in black by ACDC played.

_thought i found a way _

_thought i found a way out yeah_

_but you never go away_

_so i guess i gotta stay now_

_oh i hope someday i'll make it out of here_

_ even if it takes all night or a hundred years_

_need a place to hide but i can't find one near _

_wanna feel alive outside i can't fight my fear _

_isn't it lovely all alone heart made of glass my mind of stone_

_tear me to pieces skin to bone_

_hello welcome home_


	2. Chapter 2

deep down in the men of letters bunker Dean Winchester was looking at a stack of files that would help him get enough energy to go out but so far nothing came up he sighed with disappointment when his phone rang he looked at the screen and it was his younger brother Benny Weir.

hey kid what's going on? Dean asked.

nothing much Dean i just found a case that we can hunt together on that's all Benny replied.

really well what is it? Dean wondered.

a group of zombies that came from a recent starting apocalypse but i don't know who did it anyway i think all that matters is that we take them down Benny explained.

agreed so where are you right now? Dean asked.

it's in a unknown area with bones and skulls everywhere so i think it's somewhere in the woods or in the back of a graveyard Benny said.

how did you get there you didn't take the car? Dean said feeling confused.

oh i just zapped myself Benny said nonchalantly like it was normal and not a big deal.

oh right i forgot that you're able to do magic well i'll meet you there kid see ya soon Dean said as he hung up then he slowly got up from the chair he was sitting in as he put on his leather jacket and got his car keys out of his pocket as he walked outside and got into the impala as he drove off to find his brother.

then his phone rang again so he answered it hello he said into the speaker Dean it's me a rough soft voice said on the other line.

hey Cas old buddy what''s on your mind? Dean asked.

don't ask about myself Dean please listen the Weir boy is in trouble Castiel explained.

WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! Dean said feeling worried.

Chuck is back and he's gonna kill the boy with the zombies that he created since our group team free will tried to defeat him before and couldn't last time we did we lost Jack in the process and he hurt Sam so he's gonna try taking away Benny to end your family once and for all Castiel replied.

ok thanks for the update Cas stay safe and protect Sammy i gotta go Dean said hanging up.

as you wish and your welcome Dean please be careful alright Castiel said as the call ended.

meanwhile

Benny was at the graveyard in the middle of a fight with the zombies as he began zapping them with his spells and magic there was a lot of them but luckily he was able to fight them off.

but sadly more of them just kept coming and attacking him as they growled and groaned and he was beginning to feel tired and worn out as he stopped and took deep breaths.

_i don't know how much longer i can defend myself for there's too many of them i hope Dean get's here soon _Benny said in his head.

THAT"S ENOUGH I WANT TO BE ALONE WITH HIM! a man shouted out.

suddenly the zombies bowed their heads and backed away leaving the scene as Benny looked taken back.

um excuse me but who are you? Benny asked.

well mr Weir im God or as the Winchester boys like to call me Chuck and those zombies are my army that i made the man replied as he smiled smugly.

what do you want? Benny asked feeling uneasy.

simple i want to end your life because im not the God you've heard of all your life oh no not at all im much more different then that Chuck said.

wait are you the one that attacked Sam and Dean and manipulated them their whole lives and killed Jack and even hurt Castiel? Benny asked.

yes i sure am Chuck replied with a evil smile.

WHY?! Benny asked in anger.

because im in charge of everything and what i say and do goes now say goodbye Weir Chuck said evilly.

Benny grasped in fear when a loud gunshot rang out from behind them he turned around and saw Dean standing a few yards away with a pissed off look on his face.

LEAVE THE KID OUT OF THIS CHUCK HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU AND ALL OF THIS! Dean yelled as he began walking up to them.

oh but he does because he's part of your family now Chuck replied.

listen just leave Benny alone he's my brother and this battle is only between you and me Dean explained.

very well if that's how you want it welcome to the end Chuck said snapping his fingers as the zombies began attacking the brothers once again.

Benny began zapping them with his magic again a couple seconds went by and only one more was left as Benny easily killed it.

NO YOU"VE RUINED MY PLAN YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS! Chuck said in rage.

IT"S OVER CHUCK FACE IT AND GO TO HELL! LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN Dean yelled.

NEVER IM THE RULER YOU BOW DOWN TO ME! Chuck said feeling anger.

I DON"T THINK SO Benny shouted.

ENOUGH LETS END THIS THE WAY IT STARTED WINCHESTER TOGETHER! Chuck yelled.

Benny then stepped away from the scene to avoid getting hurt as he knew things were about to get serious between them.

at that moment everything began happening in slow motion with a fight breaking out as Dean let out a battle cry and jumped at Chuck as he tackled him to the ground.

epic intense battle music with choir and drums plays in background

YOU CAN"T WIN CHUCK! Dean shouted as he shot the man with his gun.

THIS IS MY GAME Chuck replied as he hit and slapped Dean making him stumble but Dean quickly recovered as he began punching and kicking God in the face as he did the same to Dean in return.

simultaneously Dean and God let out cries of pain as their voices echoed across the graveyard.

HEY GOD TAKE THIS! Benny yelled out Chuck looked over at him in confusion as Benny blasted magic at him with his hand.

Chuck cried out in pain as he faded away into ashes.

nice job kid Dean said in a weak and tired voice as he patted Benny on the back to show he was proud.

thanks Dean now come on let's go home Benny replied as he grabbed Dean's arm and put it over his shoulder as he helped his brother walk back to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

one bright and early morning in Kansas Dean Winchester was currently sleeping in his bed until his clock started making noise so he opened his eyes and got out of bed feeling cheerful.

then he got dressed and went next door to his little brother Benny Weir's room to wake him he opened the door and walked in he stood there for a second smiling as he saw him sleeping peacefully then he grabbed a pillow and hit him in the head playfully as he laughed.

COME ON LITTLE BROTHER RISE AND SHINE! Dean shouted loudly.

uhh... go away Dean im still sleepy and im not a morning person Benny grumbled as he turned his head deeper into his pillow and covers.

then Dean began shaking him when finally Benny opened his eyes.

OK OK OK IM UP! Benny said with a cranky tone in his voice as he stared at his older brother Dean just shrugged.

let's go eat breakfast kid we got a full day ahead of us Dean said leaving the room as he went downstairs.

Benny then yawned still feeling tried as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes but began getting dressed as well when he got done he heard his brother calling for him KID FOOD"S READY Dean shouted.

COMING Benny yelled back.

he then left his room as he shut the door and walked down the stairs as he saw his brother smiling happily at him and eating his own breakfast in the kitchen.

Dean why did you have to wake me up this early? Benny asked as he yawned again.

because kid today we're going on a road trip Dean explained but Benny just looked confused.

why is there not any cases for us to find and go hunting today or something? Benny wondered.

that's right and i was just thinking about us having normal family time together as brothers Dean replied.

well ok then that's fine with me Benny replied back.

great when you finish your breakfast we can go Dean said.

a few minutes later

Benny was all done eating as he put his plate and cup in the sink then he almost went to the front door when he forgot something and ran back upstairs to his room again.

KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Dean yelled.

I FORGOT SOMETHING! Benny shouted.

meanwhile

Benny was in his bedroom grabbing a bag as he put his gun and spellbook in as he zipped it up and ran out of his room.

Dean was waiting in the living room for his brother when he saw him running towards the door.

WOAH SLOW DOWN KID OR YOU"LL HURT YOURSELF! Dean said feeling concerned for him.

sorry Dean i just had to pack stuff to take with me for the trip that's all Benny explained.

well alright then let's go Dean said leaving the bunker as his brother followed him out the door as they walked out to the car that was a black 1967 impala.

Benny threw his bag in the backseat then went up front to ride shotgun.

Dean sat in the driver's seat as he turned on the radio turning up the sound and night moves by bob seger began playing in the speakers.

really your playing this song? Benny asked.

Dean just smiled as he began singing along and started the engine up and began driving.

Benny just shook his head as he stared out the car window.

a couple hours later

Dean and Benny were finally at their location as he parked and got out of the car as his brother did the same.

well surprise kid we're here Dean said admiring the view.

Benny looked around and saw that they were at a local forest in the woods.

why are we at this place? Benny asked.

because i thought that we could enjoy the wonderful nature beauty and the outdoors Dean explained.

Benny just stared at him looking shocked.

wow sometimes i can't believe your my real adopted brother Benny said laughing.

laugh it up Dean replied then he went over to the car trunk and pulled out a picnic basket.

Benny also pulled his bag out as well.

why'd you bring a basket full of food didn't we already have breakfast? Benny wondered.

yes but we're still gonna have a picnic together cause this is for our lunch Dean said.

ok Benny replied.

Dean smiled as he brought a blanket over and put it on the ground as he and his brother sat down beside each other.

well let's dig in Benny because i brought cheese stawberry's cherry's grapes and apples Dean said as he pulled all the food out.

i can't believe you packed all this stuff since i thought that all you liked having was beers and cheeseburgers Benny said.

well Sammy thinks i should eat more healthy so... Dean trailed off.

right Benny replied then began eating his food as Dean did the same.

you know this is nice just us brothers having a hunting free day out together im really gald you did this Dean even if you did wake me up early Benny said looking at his brother.

your welcome Dean replied.

suddenly the brothers heard noises coming from behind them as they turned around.

just then a shadow appeared out of the trees and bushes staring at them it was a raccoon

aww look at the little fella it's so cute Benny said looking at the animal in awe.

careful Benny it might attack you Dean said worryingly.

relax Benny said as he stood up and began walking over to it when the animal hissed at him.

wow not very friendly is it Benny replied.

then the creature started running towards Benny's bag laying on the ground and grabbed it and started to run off with it.

HEY COME BACK THAT"S MINE Benny shouted.

COME ON KID LET"S GO GET IT BACK Dean replied.

Benny nodded his head as he and his brother began to run after it.

deep in the woods the raccoon was laying down by a nearby riverbank that was beside his family tree playing with the stuff inside Benny's bag when it looked up seeing the brothers coming towards it.

HEY PUT THAT DOWN Benny yelled but the raccoon didn't listen.

alright guess we're gonna have do this the hard way Benny whispered to himself as he lifted his hands up and shot magic at the creature as it screamed dropping the bag into the river out of fright as it took off.

OH NO MY BAG THE GUN AND SPELLBOOK IS IN MY BAG! Benny shouted in distress staring at the bag in the water.

IT"S FLOATING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU KID JUST GRAB IT! Dean replied back in frustration.

Benny ran over to the edge of the riverbank and bent down reaching his hand out towards the water to grab it when a memory flashed in his eyes.

flashback

it was winter time in Whitechapel and Benny was running across a frozen lake in the park and stopped to catch his breath as he saw his boyfriend and best friend ETHAN! Benny shouted as he smiled at him.

BENNY! Ethan yelled.

they were both dressed in jackets scarfs and boots as they were playing on the ice outside in the snow they also had sticks in their hands that they swung at each other playfully.

YEAH WOO HOO Benny yelled happily.

HA GOTCHA Ethan said as he whacked Benny with his stick knocking him down on his butt.

Benny frowned at him as Ethan laughed.

RACE YA BACK HOME Ethan said as he took off.

HEY WAIT UP Benny shouted as he ran to catch up with him.

they both were running across the frozen lake with the sticks in their grasp having fun and laughing with each other when suddenly Benny's stick got stuck in the ice as it cracked open Benny screamed as he fell into the icy water below.

Ethan heard his best friend's scream as he turned around and saw him fall into the frozen water.

Ethan gasped in shock.

BENNY! Ethan yelled he quickly ran over to the hole in the ice as he looked down in the water seeing Benny sinking down as he closed his eyes blacking out from the coldness and shock as he began floating away from the surface Ethan took a deep breath and dove into the water after him.

flashback ends

Benny put his hands up in front of his eyes to block the memory out of his mind.

i can't Benny confessed.

why not? Dean asked feeling confused.

because i... AHHHHHH Benny trailed off his words and screamed as he lost his footing and fell into the water.

he then started waving his hands and arms around struggling as he tried to keep his head up as he kept going under.

OH MY GOD KID HOLD ON IM COMING Dean shouted with worry in his voice as he started running full speed towards his sibling as he dove head first into the river.

he quickly swam over and grabbed Benny pulling him close and holding him in his arms tightly as he went towards land but not before grabbing Benny's bag as well luckily the gun and spellbook were safe inside.

Dean then grabbed the rocky grass ledge with his hands as he pulled himself and his waterlogged soaking wet brother up.

Benny rolled over on his side as he coughed harshly as the water began escaping from his lungs.

Dean stared at his brother with fear shock worry and horror all in one.

kid what just happened you had me scared to death Dean said as Benny sat there catching his breath.

im sorry Dean i couldn't grab it im such a screw up Benny said breathlessly feeling upset.

no your not kid just take it easy alright Dean replied softly as he rubbed his brother's back and comforted him.

Benny sighed listen Dean i think you should know the truth he explained.

about what? Dean asked.

the reason i didn't grab the bag was because a couple years ago when i was still living in Whitechapel before i met you me and Ethan played on the frozen pond when it was wintertime and i fell into the ice luckily Ethan saved me but i almost drowned and ever since that day i've been scared of water and swimming no one else knows about my fear except Ethan and now you so that's why i didn't grab it and im sorry Benny said.

listen to me everybody's got fears and things their scared of you don't have to say your sorry what matters is that your ok now and don't worry i'll teach you how to swim sometime Dean replied.

really? but what if i go under the water again Benny said feeling scared.

i won't let anything happen to you Benny i promise Dean vowed.

thanks Benny said feeling gratefully.

now come on kid let's go back to our house because i think we've dealed with enough today Dean said.

yep i agree Benny replied he began standing up when his legs felt shaky and almost fell back down luckily Dean caught him.

woah easy Dean said worryingly.

sorry everything that happened kind of made my body weak so i don't think i can walk right now Benny explained.

it's ok kid i can carry you come on Dean said as he lifted Benny in his arms carrying him as they went home.


	4. Chapter 4

one late sunny afternoon in a dirty run down hotel room Benny Weir and his adopted big brother Dean Winchester were eating breakfast in the kitchen Dean was eating apples and cereal while Benny was eating nuts and berries.

Dean looked at his brother with a frown as he saw he was eating his food really fast.

easy kid chew slowly Dean said worryingly.

sorry Benny replied feeling upset as he stopped.

it's ok kid no need Dean replied as he smiled softly.

Benny smiled back at him and then continued eating when one of the nuts got stuck in his tooth his eyes widened in fear as he tried getting it out with a fork but it was no use.

Dean looked over at him again kid be careful before you break a tooth he said.

no im not gonna break a tooth Benny replied as the tooth flew out of his mouth and landed on a napkin.

but you might need surgery Dean replied giving his brother a hard stare as Benny frowned in return.

at that moment Dean's phone rang so he answered hey listen Sammy i know i promised i'd go on a hunt with you but i gotta take the kid to the dentist alright i'll talk to you later bye Dean said hanging up.

listen Dean im a big boy i can go by myself you don't have to go with me Benny said.

alright kid just be careful and don't wreck my baby or i'll kill you Dean said jokingly Benny laughed as he began walking out to the impala he then got into the front seat and drove off as Dean stood on the front door steps watching his brother go as he smiled feeling proud of him _that's my boy _he said in his head as he turned around and went back inside.

later

Benny walked into the building feeling uneasy and nervous but took deep breaths to try and calm himself down as he walked to the front desk and began filling out the papers and forms when it was all filled out he walked over to the waiting chairs and sat down as he began to wait.

a few minutes passed by and eventually the back doors opened as a nurse walked out and began going over to him mr Weir the doctor's ready to see you she said motioning him to follow her.

Benny gulped in fear as he got out of the chair and began following her to the back of the building.

Benny followed the nurse into a big room as he saw a dentist chair in the middle of it.

alright mr Weir the doctor will be here soon the nurse said as she left.

Benny walked over to the chair and sat down feeling uneasy again as his belly began cramping and hurting from nerves he put his hands on it to settle it but it didn't work as he felt like the inside of his belly was full of butterflies and in knots as he waited he then turned around hearing a loud sound of the door shutting as he saw the doctor come into the room.

hello mr Weir my name is Dr. Castiel so i hear you have a broken tooth is that right? he asked.

Benny just nodded his head not wanting to talk.

well i'll have that fixed up for you don't worry Castiel replied with a smile but Benny didn't feel calm since he knew what kind of tools were used for fixing teeth.

now you may feel a bit of pain and numbness but that's normal because you'll be put to sleep so i can get it fixed Castiel said holding up a needle.

Benny stared at the needle in panic and fear.

yeah nice meeting ya Benny said as he jumped out of the chair and left the room.

you too mr Weir Castiel said as he watched the boy leave.

later that night

Dean was drinking a beer and eating a sandwich when he saw Benny come in the hotel door.

hey how'd it go kid your tooth all fixed? Dean asked.

um yep sure is Benny replied his tone of voice shaking a bit but his brother didn't notice.

great because im getting ready for a movie night and i made us snacks great old popcorn Dean said holding up a bowl that was full.

wonderful um... i'll make myself a bowl and then join you Benny replied as he began walking to the kitchen until his brother grabbed his hand and stopped him in his tracks.

nonsense kid i got a whole bowl full that we can share Dean said.

ok Benny said as he agreed he went over to the couch and sat down next to his brother and grabbed the remote putting the tv on netflix as he put on a superhero movie that was his favorite of all time Spider-Man.

a few minutes into watching the movie Dean noticed that Benny wasn't eating any of the popcorn as he was too busy focusing on the screen so he tapped his brother on the arm.

hey kid you ok why aren't you eating any of the popcorn? Dean asked feeling worried.

im just not hungry that's all Benny said as he got up and left the room as he walked upstairs.

Dean shook his head as he followed his brother into his bedroom.

ALRIGHT KID WHAT"S GOING ON DID YOU NOT GET YOUR TOOTH FIXED?! Dean shouted.

of course i did Benny said his voice going high and squeaky as he stared at the floor as he didn't want to look at his brother in the eyes.

your lying kid i can tell by your voice Dean said knowingly.

alright Dean you win i didn't get my tooth fixed you happy? Benny asked.

NO IM NOT KID WHY DIDN"T YOU JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH?! Dean asked.

because i wanted to prove to you that i could do something by myself but i couldn't and im a wimp because of it Benny confessed.

Dean frowned as he began understanding what was really going on with his brother.

kid listen are you scared of the dentist? Dean asked.

just tell me the truth i won't laugh or judge you Dean said his voice turning soft as he comfortingly put his hand on his brother's knee.

yes i am Benny said as he hung his head down in shame.

it's ok kid there's nothing to feel upset about because lots of people are afraid of getting their teeth fixed or even cleaned it's a normal common fear your not the only one who has it Dean replied.

really? Benny asked his voice shaking as he slowly looked up at him with tears running down his face as he began crying.

shh shh shh come here Dean said soothingly as he wiped the tears away from Benny's face and pulled his brother into his arms giving him a hug.

now come on kid let's back to the dentist to get your tooth fixed and don't worry this time i'll go with you and i'll be with you the whole time Dean reassured.

Benny smiled as he grabbed his brother's hand as they both left together.

a couple hours later Dean drove the impala back to the dentist luckily it was open 24 hours he and Benny went inside as they ended up back into the room where Castiel was still sitting down in his chair finishing on a person's teeth when he saw Benny walk in with his brother.

oh hello mr Weir nice to see you again Castiel said kindly.

hello Dr im ready to get my tooth fixed this time im much more calm now Benny said.

i understand lots of humans have fears of being here it's common but i promise you you'll feel little to no pain and it'll be over before you know it nothing to worry about Castiel explained.

yes sir and i feel much better now about it now that i have my brother with me Benny replied as he walked over to the chair and sat down.

Dean walked over to stand close to his brother.

don't worry kid im not going anywhere im here Dean vowed as he held Benny's hand.

Benny smiled at Dean feeling at ease then his eyes closed as he began feeling the effects of the drugs and passed out.

an hour passed and Benny woke up in the chair feeling silly dizzy sleepy and woozy from the drugs as Dean stared down at him with concern.

hey you ok kid? Dean asked.

Benny nodded his head with heavy sleepy eyes and sat up and tried to get out of the chair and almost fell but luckily Dean was there to catch him.

i gotcha kid your gonna be just fine come on let's go Dean replied to his brother as he put his arm around his brother's shoulder helping him walk but not before thanking the doctor then he and his brother left the building to go back to their hotel.


End file.
